Memory
by SgtSneakyWalrus
Summary: Losing his memory, he is greeted to three of the mane 6 (later all of them). He is skeptical about his new life which he is forced into. Although things might not be as bad as he thought. Slowly regaining his memory and meeting the love of his life, this is memorable, to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

Memory

Chapter One

White…and then blur to a spectrum of colors. You hear mumbling, until you hear words. You shake your head.

"—Newponiesarealwaysfuntotalkt oyouknowyou'reareallygoodlistener…" A pink pony was talking to you a million miles per hour. A pony, okay this must be a dream. You think to yourself. You tuned her out and looked at your—HOOVES?! This was too much for you to handle. You faint.

The smell of hospitals awoke you. You hated needles, surprising yourself that you remembered that. Seeing how you didn't remember much else. You once again gain your vision to find more ponies. Great, this was just what you needed, more ponies. It was even worse figuring out that this wasn't a dream. You felt a mix of emotions about that, and you didn't even know why. The ponies had weird colored coats and hair. There were three. One was the one you met earlier, the pink one with swirled magenta hair, she liked talking, but you were okay with that. The one to the right of her, had a purple coat and mane, she was analyzing you. Then the one to the right or the purple one, she had and orange coat and sandy blond hair. They stared at you, which was expected, seeing how you were staring at them. The purple one looked up.

"Oh good, you're up. Are you feeling well?" She asked.

"I could be better, you guys would be?" You wanted to get this out of the way as fast as possible, seeing how you didn't want to call them by color.

"Oh, not usually the first question asked by a concussion patient. Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle, This is Pinkie Pie." She said pointing to the pink one. Well no shit. "And this is Applejack." By the time she was done introducing.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, if I haven't already. You all seem somewhat familiar." You say, trying to recall the past, but failing.

"I don't think we met, in fact there are no files or your existence." She said bluntly.

"Well that's just dandy. So what you're saying is no house, no job, nothing." You say, disappointed that you're homeless, as if that was the least of your worries. She must have sensed this, because next she tried comforting you.

"Hey, it's alright, you were out for a while so I arranged things with Applejack here, you will be staying with her, with your consent, of course." She said in a soothing voice. It actually calmed your nerves.

"Of course, but why be so nice to a stranger?" You had NO idea why you were fighting a place to stay, but you did. Applejack spoke up.

"Well, ah _do_ need help around the barn too, so I figured I'd be generous and let you have a place to stay, seeing how you, um well, don't." She was very honest about it, you respected that.  
"I'd be happy to help around. Just tell me what to do and I'm on it." You say confidently.  
"Well alright then, let's get to it." She smirked.

"Hold on, _you_ still need rest, and _you_ need to remember not to push him, remember that bucking trees takes practice." Twilight shot out. Pinkie Pie was surprisingly quiet, but you noticed she wasn't around.  
"Oh, alright." Applejack responded in almost a mocking tone. You found it funny.

Out of nowhere Pinkie pie comes back out and shoots a freaking canon! Paper flies everywhere. You read some of them, all of them said get well and if you weren't so dazed, you would be touched by this.


	2. Chapter 2

Memory

Chapter Two

You were to go to Applejack's barn to learn how to buck trees. You weren't quite sure what this meant, but you were going to find out. You followed Applejack through town and you were surprised when you saw people were staring at you. You bring this up, quietly.

"Why are they staring at me?" You whisper to Applejack.

"It's 'cause ya don't have a cutie-mark." She said not so nonchalantly, rather blunt you might add.

"What in blue blazes is a cutie-mark?" You asked, confused. She looked back just as confused. She stopped.

"Whadya mean? Ya don't know what a cutie-mark is?" She was astonished. You shoot back an irritable stare. Had she really forgotten you don't know shit about this place?

"Ah, right. Sorry" She said, sensing the tension. "Well, it's what ya get when you find what yer good at. Sorta like your special talent."

"So what do they care if I have it or not?" You ask, sourly.

"Well, it's 'cause ponies generally get it when they're just little fillies." Applejack answered.

"Okay. I'm not sure if it makes a difference on me." You say, following Applejack, who has started walking again.

Once you get through the rest of town you get up to a forest of apple trees. You arrive to the barn and notice that the trees all belonged to one orchard.

"Oh my god!," You were in awe. "How many acres is this?" She chuckled.

"Not what ya were expecting, huh?" She replied.

"How much did this cost?" You manage to reply as you were still in shock.

"It didn't cost me a thing," She said proudly. "Technically." She regretfully added.

"Technically?" you couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, here at Apple Acres, we provide fer everypony. So we don't need to pay fer it, it pay fer itself."

"So, you run a business that not only helps pay for you, but it provides food for everyone else? That's amazing." You were surprised how just a small family could do this; Twilight told you that it was just her, her grandmother, and brother and sister. It didn't seem possible that they could get all of this land done. After a bit of silence and obvious embarrassment by her, she goes back to being your boss.

"Well, those tree's aint gonna buck 'emselves. Let's get to it." She walks over to a tree, aligns herself and…kicked it. Okay, what the hell? As soon as that question rolled through your mind, apples fell around her, perfectly filling baskets.

"Seems easy enough." You say confidently, ego as strong as your head. You waltz up and firmly kicked the tree. A sheering pain goes though your legs and you wince in pain. She laughs her ass off.

"Are these tree's made of metal or something?!" You whine, she helps you up, still laughing. She wipes a tear from laughing.

"It takes practice, yer angle was off, that's all." She walks to the tree. "Lemme show you."

A day goes by; you get the hang of it.

"Well, I'd call this a day here." She said.

"What? We barely got anything done." Again, wondering why you fought these things.

"Neither did I, my first day." She smiled. "You're gonna sleep in the barn right over there. Ah set up a bed already." With that she went into the house. Great! You got to sleep in a smelly ass barn with a bunch of farm animals…even though you were one too now. You groan and walk into the barn. It was surprisingly fresh smelling, neat and clean, and big. You found your bed, which looked cozy. You climbed into bed and before you could even think, you were out cold. You had a dream about your memories…but they were gone as you remembered. You awoke. It was dark, all you could do was stare off to the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Memory

Chapter Three

You finally get out of bed; you assumed it was still late at night. Outside you notice that the stars were very familiar. You decide to take your mind off things and go for a walk. You were walking through town at night, one of two people were out, but that was it. You wanted to go to were you awoke, maybe to find memories, or to remember if you left to here for a reason, something. You walk up to what you thought was the place. There was a cottage, a river, and a forest. You notice the river first. You look at your reflection. Brown hair, kind of long, but you were okay with that. A white coat which was not as colorful but you didn't mind. You had Heterochromia iridum, one teal eye and one magenta. You studied yourself for a while, trying to remember if this related to anything, nothing rang a bell. Who were you? How did you get here? Where was your home? You were snapped out of it upon being pelted carrots by a bunny. You were confused for a second and then realized that you were trespassing, you decided to walk back to the barn. After walking to your new home you realize that the sun was rising, obviously you've never seen one before because it was the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. You were looking at it over a field and it rose just right.

"Yer up early, usually I'm the first one up and at 'em." She spoke, startling you, she already bathed and…dressed. You weren't sure a hat counted as dressing but you weren't wearing anything either so it must have been normal. "Bathtub's open. Smells like ya need it." Your face reddened. She laughed, showing you to the bathroom. It was normal sized and quite girly for such a tomboy.  
"Thank you, I mean for everything." You say to her.

"Ah, don't mention it, that's what friends are for." She said with a smile and left. You hop in the bathtub and begin the water. Later on as you were scrubbing your hair with shampoo the door opened. A big red colt came in and awkwardly stared at you. You stopped as did he. There was a moment of silence.

"…Eeyup." He said and left.

wat.

After a while you dried off. You were still very confused. You walk out to the living room to find Applejack explaining things to her family. The younger sister tackled you.

"You don't have a cutie-mark either?! This means you can become part of the cutie-mark crusaders!" She was so excited about this.

"Uhm. Sure." You couldn't say no to a kid.

"Applebloom, come on an get off a him." Applejack said sternly. Applebloom got off, grumbling that she had to everything her sister said. You got up. The family was staring at you and Applejack turned to her brother.

"So that's how it is Big Mac. He's helping us, we need it." She said. Big Mac stared at her for a while with a stern look.

"Eeyup." He said calmly. He's obviously not the talkative type.

"Great! So he can help organize the club too!" Applebloom chirped up. Applejack and Big Mac both sighed and then smiled.

"Today's a day off, so go enjoy yourself, but could you pick up some groceries." Applejack said to you, handing you golden coins.

"Here are 100 bits, enough fer groceries and a little spending money." She hands you an orange saddle bag.

"You'll need this." She added. You smile and nod and walk out. There was a grocery list in the bag. Alright, time to get food and then have a day for me. You walk back into town and begin your day…again.


	4. Chapter 4

Memory

Chapter Four

The town was extremely different than at night. This was given though. You were looking around the town; you saw many shops, stands and houses. You decided to get groceries done first. First on the list were oranges, personally your favorite besides strawberries. Going down the list you were almost done, getting quality, but not expensive fruit, vegetables, no meat, but you quickly remembered that ponies were herbivores. You had one thing left on the list, carrots, you found this humorous. They filled the stereotype. You went to the stand. There was a line not too terrible long. After a while you get to the front, you bought the carrots from a girl with bright orange hair and yellow coat, quite the opposite of Applejack, was she a rival? Obviously not a big one if you were buying the competitors goods. After you buy it and walk away you hear someone, she was the last person in line.

"Oh my…You mean you're out, for sure?" She had a soft voice, which was so familiar it struck your heart. You look back. In this world of ponies she was far the most beautiful. A long pink mane, and light yellow coat. How could you possibly resist doing something stupid? You walk up to her.

"If you want, you can have mine, it won't be too much." You say with a light smile. She went defense mode on you, cowering like a sick dog.

"Oh…uhm, i-if it wouldn't be _too _much trouble." She almost whispered. Were you intimidating? Too straight forward? A million other questions flew through your mind. One of which was, why were you suddenly attracted to ponies?

"Certainly." You say, handing her the carrots, she thanked you and fled. You turn to the store owner, who merely shrugged.

After dropping off the groceries and explaining that they were sold out of carrots. You left back to town, with 40 bits left, your leisure money. You look around for places to relax, you see a spa, kind of girly you thought, but so was pretty much everything else. You walk into the spa, there were twins, one was at work, and one was at the counter. You looked over the menu.

"Not a usual, I see." One said.

"You could say that." You say with all honesty.

"Well might I suggest the fan favorite?" She said.

"How much?" you ask, not wanting to spend all your money if you have to.

"First one is always on the house, although if you are satisfied, then you could kindly donate." She said with enthusiasm. This place was way too nice, but you were going to be the last one to speak up about it.

"Alright." You agree and they take you to a message table, you don't recall ever being messaged but you could use it with all the stress. After this and a mud bath, you were totally relaxed. Every kink in your joints and muscles were worked out. When you went up to pay you put in 30 bits, you don't know if it was good or not, but currency was almost easy to grasp. They thank you and tell you to have a nice day. With yourself rejuvenated you wondered what to do with 10 bits. You decide to save it until you find strawberries. You couldn't help yourself; you take two boxes for the remaining money. You trot home and sit on the hammock set up outside, enjoying your food. Today was a day. You thought to yourself about the girl with the familiar voice. You stared off to the sky at the clouds.


	5. Chapter 5

Memory

Chapter Five

It was presumably a Sunday. At least that's what you were told. All you knew is that it was hot, it was hard work today. You were doing your part, as was Applejack until her friend came up to her. You were still working, but you heard them talking.

"Why hello Applejack, how are you this fine day?"

"Hm? Oh Hey, Rarity, Ahm just working with… Oh jeeze, Ah don't even know his name." Rarity looked over.

"Quite the looker, Applejack." She teased. Applejack turned to you.

"Do ya remember yer name?" She said wearily. You shook you're head. Applejack sighed.

"Just call me Oscar. It's fitting for me, I'm not sure why. I'm sure it's not my name, but it's something I can answer to." You say, continuing your work, which you were good at, but you didn't receive a mark for it. They were talking about some big project Rarity was working on. You tuned it out and continued bucking.

"Oscar, would you like to help me out with some designing, maybe you can earn your cutie mark with that." Rarity said. She had a very generous feel about her. A warm smile, but she acted a bit haughty. This wasn't too noticeable; you just had a knack for pointing out details. You looked over to Applejack, who nodded.

"Yer done fer today, it's too hot ta work anymore." She said. You decided to bathe before you went over to another house. You walked into the bathroom, this time locking the door; you didn't want another Big Mac incident. After the shower you walk out to Rarity and Applejack talking to a third friend, who you only caught a glimpse of before they were gone.

"What was that about?" You asked them, confused as to who the third friend was.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Rarity said with a wide grin. You were skeptical but you carried on.

"Well alright, what exactly am I doing?" You say, tired from work. She motioned you to follow her, and you did.

"It's nothing too difficult; you'll just be deciding what goes together. I've heard you have a good eye." She smirked.

"Where did you hear that?" You wondered who could possibly tell.

"Store owners" She said, almost reading you mind. "They said you picked out _the _best food that they had in stock. Oh, and they weren't as angry as they were impressed." She went on, you were flattered really, and you didn't think this was really a talent as much as a passive ability.

"How do you know it was me they were talking about?" You asked, that question didn't even cross your mind.

"Not many ponies have those interesting eyes, why I think you could just about make any mare fall for you in just minutes." She teased. You wish that were true in your case with the familiar pony. She seemed more frightened and intimidated by you than attracted. You shook this from your mind. You and Rarity talked about her specific order. Some mare wanted a scarf, and a complementing shirt. You reached her shop which was also looked like a home. You both walked in. She set up everything with what seemed to be psychic powers. See, this would faze you but you were in a world of magical talking ponies, so you decided to roll with it. After everything was set up you went to work.

"This shouldn't go here, but here." You directed.

"But that's a crucial part?!" She whined. Oh boy, here we go you thought.

"Well, you wanted my help." You said bluntly, this shocked her. "I mean, you'll just have to trust me on this, it will look right after we're done, but not a second before it." She lightened up.

"Alright, but if it gets messed up, I'm going to be furious." She said out of stress.

"Don't worry and relax. It'll be fine" You said calmly. You guided her through the maze of fabric, she sometimes fought and got mad, but she still complied. After about two hours everything was perfect. She was speechless as soon as she clipped the last thread.

"You weren't joking, I was so worried. I can't believe it, this is better than all of my work." She said with her mouth agape.

"I doubt that, if that rack of clothes were yours this doesn't compare." You say, somewhat disappointed in your work, as you always were. It struck you, you remember drawing, and how it was never how you liked it.

"Are you alright?" She asked. You looked to her.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine."


	6. Chapter 6

Memory

Chapter 6

You were back home, not as dazed as you were at Rarity's. You were more tired than anything, it was a long day. You were back to work for a short hour before Applejack said it was time to wrap up. She seemed off to you, like there was something bothering her. You asked her about it but she just said it was nothing. She said it was time to wrap up. You did as you were told. When you got everything together one of the only things you could think of was sleep. You had to do one thing first though. You had to watch the sun set, you don't know why you liked doing so, but it was right. Instead of the usual bright hue of orange, you received a beautiful display of violets and blues, like the sky as canvas, this was a masterpiece.

"Beautiful, aint she?" Applejack noticed you staring off. "Princess Luna and Princess Celestia both work hard on them. You looked at her confused.

"Who are they? Are they the rulers of this land?" You asked.

"Somethin like that, yeah." She replied and then went on about how she had great ties with both princesses and she told stories of her and her friends' adventures. After she told a couple stories, you both departed ways. You plopped into bed, this time it took a bit of adjusting before you were out. You had a dream. This time you remembered. You were going about your life. There were two children, they weren't yours, and you could tell, but you treated and cared for them like they were. You awoke. You had a headache. You slowly pulled up the blankets to find Applejack, snuggling next to you. Your face went crimson red, as you could feel it. Another thing was you were wearing her hat. That wasn't the real issue, you quickly noted; the issue was that there was a girl in your bed. She started to shiver. You pulled up the blankets, and left the hat on the bed frame. You rubbed you face with your hoof. This was just, too much. What could she possibly see in you? You shook it off and went out to work. About 15-17 trees in you see Applejack walk out. You got nervous, what was she going to say? What was she going to do? Even with the questions blazing through your mind you remained calm. She wasn't as such. She walked up to you.

"Ahm sorry." This was a surprise. You thought it would just be tension. "Ah shouldn't have done what ah did. It was crude." She looked down. You walked closer to her.

"Hey." You said; she looked up. You kissed her softly. She was shocked, but let it happen. After the kiss was done you continued. "Why be sorry for something like that? You were showing your affection. Sure it was unexpected and strong, but that's alright, I'm willing to give it a chance." You smiled as warmly as you could. You were insane, a relationship with a pony, you were one too, but you still couldn't help but feel weird. As for the familiar pony, you'll probably never see her again. Applejack's face was red. She was obviously feeling a mix of emotion. She started to cry. This was a whole new Applejack, probably even for her friends.

"Ah was so worried what you'd say." She managed to look up to you and smile. This was an odd time to realize you were on the taller scale, but that wasn't the matter at hand…well hoof. What mattered was her. You smiled back at her. She looked away her face red.

"Well, Ahm still yer boss…so get back ta work." She said furtively. You smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." You continued your work.


	7. Chapter 7

Memory

Chapter 7

About two or three days later you were dreaming again. There were the two children, and a third one. The third one didn't like you that well. You never understood why. She was yelling at you for something, but there was no sound. Then came in someone else, you couldn't make out the face. All you could manage to remember was that you had strong feelings toward her. She had a firm grasp on your heart, so to speak. You had a conversation with her, but her words were mute. Even though remembering this much was slightly larger in scale, you were used to it. You look over to Applejack, who was sleeping next to you. You didn't like how fast she was moving. You just didn't find a way to bring it up. Noticing that she had been sleeping in lately and you wondered why. Could she have had night terrors before you? You doubted it; there was no way you could have changed that. It wasn't that you weren't self confident, it was more of she couldn't have deep enough feelings for you to get rid of something like night terrors. Walking out of the barn, the sun had already risen, you felt groggy. It was a good time to take a bath, you thought.

Later after the bath you walked out to find Applebloom walking by.

"Hey Applebloom, you off to some more crusading today?" You greet her.

"You know it!" She said with exuberance. You smiled.

"Never give up, Applebloom." You grant her positive words for the day, not sure about your own. You still haven't received your mark, and you didn't know when you would. This shouldn't concern you, you thought, but it did. You felt like an outcast, you had some stares, a lot less from when you came here. Walking back out to the field you notice Applejack already out there, she looked at you.

"It's a Saturday, Oscar, you can take the day off." You yelled out to you. You nodded and smiled. Sometimes she still acted like just a friend, sometimes she wanted to sleep in the same bed. It was all very confusing. You wondered what to do on a day off like this. You decided to take a stroll though town. You just about walk out of the barn, until Applebloom rushed to you and stopped you.

"Hey, would ya like to help get our cutiemarks?" She said, you had nothing better to do so you figured why not. You looked to her and smirked.

"Only if you just call it a mark." You said, you hated calling it a cutiemark, you felt less masculine, even though you had a more feminine body type, as Big Mac told you, one of the few things he DID say, you wanted to feel more masculine you care less what you looked like. She sighed.

"Fiiinne" She said. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Hmm, well whatever we do, we have to make sure it's safe. Let's just get the others first. Then we can decide."

"First, Sweetiebell's!" She pointed. This route was to Rarity's, as she told you. Even though you've only been there once you remembered where it was, weird, you thought.

"We're here!" So you were, you had the tendency to space off. You let her go up and knock. Applebloom conversed with Rarity to go get Sweetiebelle, things went quick. They came back out before Rarity could even say a word. You laughed softly at this. She just sighed and smiled.

"Twilight needs to talk to you later today." She quickly called out. You nodded. What could she want with you? You had no idea of the works of magic. You shake it off, before you were to space off again.

"So where to next?" You asked them.

"We gotta get Scootaloo" Sweetiebelle started to run, with Applebloom rushing after her. Applejack never told you about her, in fact she hasn't told you about a lot of her friends, she told you she had five very close friends, you knew 4 of them, so who was the fifth? They left you in the dust while you were thinking.

"Hey wait up!" You gallop after them, starting a day of crusading.


	8. Chapter 8 The Unveiling

Memory

Chapter 8

The day was filled with dangerous task in which you tried to talk them out of, but they insisted that this was the only way. All the tasks failed however, there were a few 'I told you so' moments thrown around. You were somewhat glad the day was almost over, you had fun, but it was a lot of work running around with the kids. Almost forgetting you had to talk with Twilight. You started walking towards the library and stopped. Funny, how could you possibly know how to get to the library? You take a deep breath, and trek forward. You hit the ground, what just happened?

"Oh, haha, sorry about that. You okay?" A cyan pony dusted herself off before you.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what was that about?" You groan picking yourself up.

"Oh, um, yeah, sometimes these things have a mind of their own." She pointed to her wings. You guessed it made sense, the whole pegasi and unicorn stuff was just more confusing than the whole talking pony bit, which you were somewhat getting used to.

"Well, I'm off, Celestia want me to find some guy named Oscar, prevent him from regaining memories or something." She stated and flew off. Your stare was blank. You were shaking. What…..WHAT?! You were visibly angry, ponies around you were worried. Some ponies were whispering. You didn't care though, you wanted some answers. You stormed to Twilight's. Ponies now went inside like scared pets. Let them be scared. You knocked on her door. She answered.

"Hello there." Twilight said with a smile that you weren't sure was fake.

"Cut the crap." You said in a dark tone and a stare to scare away panthers.

"Oh my, you found out." She said frightened.

"It wasn't hard when someone announces it." You said sardonically.

"Rainbow Dash." She said almost under her breath. "I knew she was against this, but to screw everyth—"

"I'M STILL FUCKING HERE; I WANT SOME GOD DAMN ANSWERS!" You scream. She was afraid. You stare at her and bring yourself back. "Look, I appreciate what you guys are doing for me, honestly. But could you at least tell me what is going on?" You say in a much calmer tone. She relaxed a little.

"Come in, it's a long story." She said, inviting you in. She got some tea for you to calm down, it actually helped.

"Thank you, if it's not too much, could you please take it slow, I want to take it in." Your voice almost trembled you were feeling a mix of emotions. Feeling anger, betrayal, and sadness even. She started.

"You came from another world, we don't know which one." She told you. You couldn't remember which planet it was, but you knew you didn't belong here. "You were welcome here pretty much the same only you stayed with me, you helped out a lot and helped everyone when you could, you were here for one year. You caught the eye of most and helped them out too, you were overworking yourself, but you wouldn't show it to anypony." She paused, as you requested. You took a drink of tea, breathed heavily for a bit, as it was coming back to you. And then you nodded. She continued.

"We helped you out in return; we supported you as you tried to fill everyone's needs. You were collapsing in on yourself. We laughed along when you did, you even saved the cutie mark crusader's life when they were being attacked by timber wolves, you were a national hero." She paused again. You looked at her.

"So why did you wipe my memory?" You asked, but you knew the answer.

"You asked me too." She said quietly.

"Right…I remember." You took over. "You had told me that you could devise a way for me to get home, I was happy and sad at the same time. I didn't want to leave you guys. We went through the emotional period to cut it short and you began, only something went wrong. The spell was a failure, causing me to become pale and have different colored eyes, that wasn't the problem. I couldn't get home. I was a wreck for two whole days before I asked you to wipe my memories as to not remember about it." You finished and she looked at you.

"You almost committed suicide, if it weren't for Fluttershy, you wouldn't be here. You cared for her." As soon as she told you the scene came back. You were atop of a mountain. Sitting down having a drink. You were about to jump, you were pathetic, having given up so easily. She was there. She begged you to come down, braving herself to go to such heights. You two had a long conversation and she talked you down. You didn't remember the conversation. Your head hurt. You looked up to twilight, who said she was done. And she was, you remembered everything. Falling for Fluttershy at the beginning, and Applejack's jealousy. She wanted to have you. Your anger resurfaced. You hid it well from Twilight, even though she was good at sensing, she had troubles with you.

"Thank you, Twilight. I'm going to go now." You began to walk out.

"Get some rest, Oscar, you need it." She said softly.

"You too, your studies are too harsh." You walked out. You wanted to scream, but you couldn't just yet, you wanted to confront Applejack about this. How could she be so selfish? You were walking home. A young filly stopped you, she was Cyan and had a blond mane.

"Are you okay Oscar?" It was Derpy's kid. You smiled softly.

"Everything is going to be fine. Send warm regards to your mother." You say. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Okay." She rushed home. You were now just irritated, rather than furious.

You made it home.

"Welcome home sugar cube." Applejack said, smiling. She tried to hug you but you shook your head. She frowned and looked to the ground.

"Ah just couldn't let you go." She said, for once with some honesty.

"You can't just do something like that, you lied to me, betrayed me. The worst part was you used me, just so you could be selfish. How dare you!" You yelled at her. She was on the brink of tears. "I can't even look at you, I'm through with you." She was crying, you began walking to town. It was late out. The moon was beautiful. Back to town, the towns people were back outside, they looked at you. You looked to the ground, and then you looked up and smiled. Everyone was cheering as they knew, their Oscar was back. You couldn't do this alone however, keeping everyone happy, Pinkie helped a great some but she wasn't around much, she tended to side with Applejack more, so she didn't talk to you, even though she wanted to be friends with you. Applejack kept her away. Rainbow Dash was busy at the wonderbolt academy. She was your best friend here, you challenged her to so many things, you usually lost, but you had a good time. So what about Fluttershy? Why didn't she talk to you this time around, sure there was the market, but that was it. You shook it off and headed to Twilights again, you needed somewhere to live. You knocked on the door again. She answered.

"Hey Twilight." You say staring at the ground.

"You had a fight with Applejack, didn't you?" She said and you looked up.

"How did you guess?" You pondered,

"Oscar, I know you. It was bound to happen. Personally I would have waited to cool down if I was you, but I know you're not like that." She invited you in, yet again.

"Your room is where it was, everything is how you left it." She smiled. "Please take this time to rest." Twilight acted more as a mother than a friend. You smile and nod. Heading up the stairs and there was the door to your room you knew. It was like a common teenager's room, even though you were in your twenties, as Twilight had told you. You were around the same age as the other ponies. They aged the same as your species on your planet, which you still were blank on. There was your bed and posters of local bands that you remember. There was your closet, with dress clothes in there, you attended the Gala. They said it was the most fun one they had, other than one, so they said. You smiled as you remembered all of this, you didn't care about the other world, the warm memories you had of this place made you want to stay. You crawled into your familiar bed, and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Memory

Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Vampire Weekend is an actual band, which you guys should check out. I do not own Vampire Weekend, or anything related to them. Please support them.**

You woke up to Twilight nagging at you.

"Sheesh, you're just like Spike." She sighed "It's good to have you back Oscar." You slowly get up.

"Good to be back. I think. There's still some unfinished business I have to attend." You say bluntly.

"Like dishes." She joked.

"Thanks mom." You kid back; you got up, going to do your part. You walked downstairs. Confetti and streamers flew through the air.

"Surprise!" There was a large group of ponies. You looked at them confused.

"It's a party!" It was Pinkie.

"For what? It's not my birthday?" You were certainly surprised.

"Well duh! Your birthday isn't for another week!" She said with excitement. Twilight came down.

"This is for regaining your memory. People are happy you got it back, it's also a get well party, and they don't want you scaring them like that again." You were embarrassed, but happy.

"I don't know what to say." You were thankful.

"You don't have to say anything, just have fun." Rainbow Dash said, you still had to thank her for helping you regain your memory. Applejack was here too. You weren't entirely pleased, but you still couldn't hate her, she _had _provided a place to stay and food to eat.

"Well then let's do just that!" Pinkie Pie said with exuberance. You cheered, and as did everyone else.

You mingled with the guests, they told what they did well you were gone, how they had taken your advise. They were all happy. You wanted to be too but you needed to talk with Fluttershy and Applejack, you could say you were looking forward to one. You didn't expect to see her here though, she _was_ shy, and it was even in her name. Ponies were laughing and dancing about and all you could do was think of what say. You walked outside; Rainbow Dash stopped you before you headed out.

"Where are ya going, the parties just started?"

"I need some fresh air, I'll be back in a bit." You smiled assuring her. You walked out.

"You asshole!" You heard a booming voice when you shut the door. You were taken down by a vicious tackle. You gain back your vision. It was Big Mac. You tried to get up again, but you were taken out.

"You broke mah sister's heart!" He yelled.

"She lied to me; give me a good reason why I shouldn't have?" You manage to say. Another hard blow. You were just holding on to your conscientious. You hear Applejack yelling at him and other ponies came to help you. You were out.

You slowly wake up. You lifted yourself up. It was late at night. You looked around the room. There were flowers. Cards from people too. One was from Big Mac, he said he was sorry. In the card from him were tickets to a band you liked, two of them. There was a message. _"Hey Oscar, I know I was a bit rough with you, I shouldn't have done what I did. To try making it up to you, here are two tickets to Vampire Weekend, please enjoy yourself. Fluttershy likes them too. ~Warmest Regards, Big Macintosh"_ You were surprised, at his penmanship, and his apology. You read other cards, most of them were basically get well cards, but you kept all of them. You smiled, you were sore from bruises, but you smiled. The door opened. It was Fluttershy. She was surprised, she held pink flowers. Her face got extremely red. You laughed softly, and welcomed her.

"I-I didn't expect you to be up just yet." She was still shy after all the time you knew her. You were just as shy though. How you managed to ask her out was a miracle.

"Y-yeah. I recover fast. I-I guess." You both look away from each other in embarrassment.

"Uhm, I came as soon as I heard what happened. Y-You know, you scare me sometimes." She was blushing. This was too adorable. You look at her, she was still looking away.

"Yeah, sorry about that." You manage to say. "Oh! I almost forgot." You pulled out the tickets. Her eyes lit up. She smiled.

"H-how did you know they were my favorite?" She said excitingly. "B-but you know, y-you didn't have to get me one."

"I had a hunch." You smiled softly. You both hugged and she later left to let you get better. She was excited, as were you.


	10. Chapter 10

Memory

Chapter 10

You couldn't sleep, out of excitement and out of the smell of hospital. You managed to fall asleep, but only after some effort. You woke up to find Rarity. She was measuring you.

"Hey! What's this about?" You asked pulling back.

"You have to look nice for your date right? I'll make you a personal favorite of yours, since you refuse to wear tuxedoes unless it's something really nice." It was true. You hated them, they were uncomfortable.

"Oh, well thank you. You realize I have to pay you for this." You say to her. She sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'll do this as a favor." Rarity said.

"Certainly I can do something to repay you." You insisted.

"Just assure me you'll have a good time." She said and you smiled.

"Well thank you. Did they say anything about my condition?" You asked, you felt better having rested.

"They said whenever you feel your fine, you can leave." Rarity explained. She packed up. "All done, I'll have it done before you leave tonight."

"You're doing one for Fluttershy too, aren't you?" You wondered.

"Yes, and you can't help this time, it's a surprise." She smiled and teased.

"Only if you think you can handle it." You remember Fluttershy telling you a story about the last time this happened. Only she had six unique outfits in stead of two. Yours wasn't too unique, but it was for her. She left.

"Alright." You say to yourself. "Time to get up." You got up and stretched. It felt good to get moving, you felt lazy lately. Probably because you haven't been working out. How _do_ ponies work out exactly? You ignored yourself and walked out of the hospital. The nurse waved you out. You opened the door. It was bright out today. Rainbow Dash must of finished early, the skies were clear. You were left with yourself wondering what to do again. You decided to help out. You take a stroll though town, you get a few greetings here and there but nothing much to help out with. You didn't have much to do; it was hard because you were still excited for the concert in the town hall. You wonder what the crusaders were up to, but then you quickly remembered that Applebloom was Applejack's sister, so you wouldn't see them or the crusaders. This was aggravating, you needed to do something. You wondered about the town, looking for some things. Twilight caught you.

"You're doing better." She greeted.

"Thank you, I feel better too, I just need something to do." You greet back.

"Well you could always read." She offered. You weren't real big on pony literature. There were some off one's that Twilight collected. Almost all of them had to do with magic.

"I know you aren't a big fan. Perhaps you could write your own." She proposed. This sparked your interest. You could try a hoof at it…damn ponies got you hooked on these puns. Of course they weren't puns for them.

"I'll give it a shot, sure." You smile, enthused about this.

"Alright, well since you're new to this and probably can't write like most ponies can, I have a special spell worked up, if you don't mind." She offered.

"Sure, I was wondering that myself, actually." You both walked home. She talked about recent adventures she had while you were lost of memory. Wishing you could have been there you arrive at Golden Oaks Library, the library in which you stayed. She prepared the spell when you walked in, knowing you'd want to get started right away. She knew you weren't very patient when you didn't have to be, it was just nature though, noting too big. Her horn glowed, as did your body, you felt weird. Your head hurt, but not by much. The spell was over. You didn't feel much different.

"So what's the spell do?" You felt dumb asking this AFTER it was performed.

"Well it didn't do much; I merely linked you to this book here." She held it up. "What it does if records your thoughts onto said book." You looked at it. You were thoroughly impressed.

"Very nice Twilight, you always managed to impress. I will get to this soon." You say walking to your room.

"Wait, you have a date to prepare for." She halted you.

"Who doesn't know about this?" You sighed. She laughed. Come now, go get ready. She said sending you to bathe. You needed it, you haven't had one since Big Mac kicked your ass. Hoping in the bath you get ready for what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Memory

Chapter 11

Walking to carousel boutique has never been more anticipated for you. You usually went there for work. You were to review the outfit she made you. You had high hopes for it. Whilst walking through town square, Applebloom spotted you. You walked up to her.

"Hey Applebloom, are you doing well?" You asked casually. She stared at you for a moment.

"Oscar…Why'd ya yell at Applejack that much." She asked innocently.

"Because she lied to me." You answer subtly.

"But so did everypony else." She would have a valid point, but you remembered it quite well.

—

You were talking to Applejack, she was opposite end of the table of you.

"Oscar, ya are sure about this aren't ya?" She asked.

"Applejack, I trust you." You replied.

"She'll make ya live with me, I'm the only one with an open bed. Twilight said that'd if ya lived with her you'd catch on too fast." She explained

"Yes I know, you know I can't be with you, but I can stay as a friend, if it isn't too much." You assure. She sighed.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." A bold faced lie.

—

You wondered how to explain it too her. You couldn't tell her why you were mad, so you tried your best.

"It's different; it was the ways she lied, not why, you understand don't you?" You explained. She looked to the ground with sadness, and then up with anger.

"Ya know what, no ah don't" She ran away with tears. You were left feeling guilty.

After a while, you looked at the town clock, you were running late. You galloped through the crowd of ponies. As you ran you had another burst of memory. Running through a crowd of people, someone was hurt. Someone close to you. You quickly lost track of the memory when you arrived at carousel boutique. You regain your breath and knock. There was a pause and then the door opened. In front of you was Fluttershy. Both of your faces were red.

"H-hey Fluttershy. Are you getting your outfit?" You manage to say, you were still out of breath. She looked away.

"Yeah, I uhm, hope you'll like it." She whispered. You smiled and gained confidence. You fixed your stance.

"I don't care about clothing; I care that you'll be there." You said in a soft reassuring voice you looked her in the eyes. Her face was redder than the burning sun. In your mind you wondered where it came from, but you didn't question it.

"Why hello Oscar, am I ever so glad you're late, I just got done with Fluttershy's outfit." Rarity was now out here. You wondered how much she had heard.

"I'll see you later Fluttershy, I'll pick you up." You offered.

"Y-yeah." Her heart was sky high and you knew it. You thanked your inner confidence coming at the right time. She left for home.

"Oh my Oscar, you're quite the gentlemare. How are you so popular with the ladies?" She teased. That was a good question; you had no outstanding features other than your eyes.

"I have no clue." You answer.

"Well, then let's get started." She invited you in. There it was, the closest thing to dress you'd wear. You didn't think ponies actually wore clothes, but they do for special occasions, which was fine, you really didn't have any complaints either way.

It was a black undershirt with a white short sleeve button up shirt. It was very well done too. You'd ask for a hoodie too if you weren't in a rush.

"Well what do you think?" She anticipated.

"Very nice Rarity, I wouldn't ask for it any other way." You complement her.

"Oh, and I just know she'll love it too. You two are just perfect." She squeed. She reminded you of an aunt.

"Thank you, very much." You say putting it in your saddlebag. You both walked down the stairs and talked about business.

"Well, the whole order was just impossible, but you know me, I got it done right on time." You both shared a laugh and she dismissed you. "Enjoy your time!" You only knew the half of it.

It was around 7:00 you were thankful that Twilight got you that clock. You ran down the stairs almost out the door.

"Wait." Twilight stopped you. You walked over to her. She handed you some bits.

"Since you aren't working for Applejack, I figured you needed some for tonight. I suspect you'll do some housework in return." She was right; you had no money, just the tickets.

"Yes ma'am." You ensure you'll do your part.

"I included extra to get a carriage, have fun." She must have been working late; she was tired but happy for you. You nod and head out. You caught a cab, in your words. You gave directions, you knew the driver somehow. She turned back.

"Don't worry Oscar, I know where she lives." It was Rainbow Dash.

"What are you doing chauffeuring?" You ask, not expecting it from her.

"I needed the extra bits, so I got these guys to help; you made this a big concert talking about them so much ya know." She explained. You paid her and the colts in front. You made sure you still had enough for everything. It was a nice ride, no real bumps or anything. You arrive at Fluttershy's cottage, you walked up and knocked. She answered, you expected her, but you didn't expect what she was wearing. Rarity had really outdone herself. She had her hair up; it was a beautiful blue dress, with leafs lining the edge. You were in awe.

"You look beautiful, Fluttershy." You were surprised you could say that much. She smiled. "Well, your chariot awaits." Walking with her to the cart, you selfishly brush your hoof against hers, just to see how she'd react. She jumped a bit, and you laughed softly. Opening the door you let her in, you got in on the other side and were off. On the way to the concert, she put her head on your shoulder. You wanted this to last forever. Regretfully, it was a shorter ride than you thought. Town square was packed. You both weren't quite fond of big crowds. You were willing to bear it though.

"Ready?" You asked her. She nodded, and you both went to enjoy the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Memory

Chapter 12

You don't remember much of the concert, you just remember being with Fluttershy, of course the background music was good, but you kept trading glances with her. Honestly you didn't know what to do in a relationship; you wondered if you had a significant other when you were…not here. You felt a bit sad, but you promised yourself you wouldn't get caught up in that; you had things to do, a new life to live. So why did it hurt so much to say so? You must have had someone you missed, a family member, close friend, something. You decide you should look for work, but where? You still didn't know what you were good at, was it even possible for you get a mark? All of this concerned you, only a little bit you feel like it should be your goal to find what you are good at. Walking through town square you see a for hire sign. _Help Wanted, looking for a cashier._ It was for Sugarcube Corner. You found the cake's odd, but they were nice. You head into apply. At the cash register you found Mrs. Cake. She smiled.

"Hello there, Oscar, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Actually, I'd like to help you." You reply, in all honesty.

"Here for the job? Sure, take it." She was quite frank.

"What? Why accept me so easily?" You ask.

"Oscar, ponies have cutie mark to work on what they're good at, somepony like you who doesn't have one is perfect, plus, I trust you, you helped out here once before, remember?" She explained. You remembered that you fixed their roof from one of Rainbow's famous crashes. You called her Rainbow Crash once, but she got really mad at you for it, so you quit that soon enough. "Alright, when do you want me on the job?" You were pretty open.

"Are you open now?" Maybe not _that_ open. You didn't have anything else to do, as per usual. You nodded. She taught you how to use the register and gave you a list of the prices for you to use as a cheat sheet. You thanked her and she went off, she had to go look after her kids, which was reasonable. It was about an hour and a half of thinking for you, must have been a slow day. Pinkie then came down from up the stairs.

"Oh, hey Oscar!" She said at an almost normal speed.

"Hey Pinkie, how are you doing today?" You greet her.

"I'm doing super-duper great!" She smiled. "Can I get some cupcakes?" She asked.

"Sure thing" You rang her up.

"Thank you" She paid and was off. She still didn't talk to you too much, but hey, you didn't think you could stand too much of her. She was a wonderful friend, but you weren't a fan of parties, you preferred you stay to yourself. You looked over the menu yourself; you weren't too big on sweets yourself. You wondered if they had coffee. The closest thing they had was sweet tea. You'd have to ask Twilight about it. You spaced off until your shift was presumably over, Mr. Cake came back and he let you off. Going home you wondered about patching things up with Applejack, she used you, but she still was a good friend who did a good thing for you. You sighed. This was more work than you could deal with. You arrived at home and talked with Twilight, apparently she was busy with work, but she gave you a recipe for assortments of coffee, you thanked her and decided to try your luck at it. All went well, you gave her a cup, she stopped her work.

"How'd you do this?" She turned to say.

"I modified the recipe and added some sugar and cream; I remember you said you didn't like bitter things, so I figured this would do. What, do you not like it?" You asked her, anticipating her thoughts, for whatever reason.

"No, this is great, nice work, Oscar." She complemented. You made yourself some and you were only slightly impressed. You had a knack for this, yet, no mark. You pondered this, this felt right, but it just wasn't it.


	13. Chapter 13

Memory

Chapter 13

A few days later you had a coffee shop open. Twilight urged the princess to build a stand for you; she sent a sample for Celestia, and next thing you knew you had a shop. Rarity designed a uniform for you, you liked it, but it was a bit dressy, it was a dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and red vest. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were surprisingly alright with you leaving and becoming competition, which was weird to you. The aroma of coffee was heaven for you, you loved the smell. You looked around, the place had red wallpaper with tables and red chairs, and honestly you thought it was a bit much, but Rarity assured you that it would be fine. Well certainly looking at ponies, they had notable colors themselves. You had no idea what to name it, so right now it was simply Ponyville Café. You still did the cashier work; it couldn't be helped this time around, besides you didn't mind the job. Someone came in. He was about your height, sandy blond hair, medium length which was swept to each side like a college student who thinks he's good at guitar; he had a similar coat color and dark green eyes. He was a unicorn, with some sort of theatrical mark.

"How may I help you?" You asked him, he looked from the window to you.

"Yeah, I'd like just black coffee, I haven't had some in a while" His voice was deep and quite, you could tell he was good with words.

"Certainly. Would you like any sugar or cream with that?" You ask. He glared, paid you, took his coffee and left. What an ass. You thought, well you couldn't judge him quite yet. You had a feeling you would see him again. This all aside, you resumed your day. It was a slow start, but once people started coming in, the place was filled. You hardly had enough to make. You managed though. After the day was over, you packed up shop. The sun was setting and you looked passed the buildings and stores, and caught a glimpse. It was a shame the only place to really see the sunrise that you knew of was Applejack's place. You thought about this, it was about time to apologize to her. You sigh, and begin walking towards her house. When you arrived, she looked like she was heading out. She noticed you and frowned, this wasn't an angry frown, no this was a sad friend frown. Before you could speak she did.

"Ah know…That ah was wrong, Ah just wish you can forgive me." She stated. You looked at her.

"What you did was unforgivable, for any normal person. But when have I been normal?" You smile. "And not to mention I actually came here to apologize for yelling so much, I was thick headed and didn't want to hear it. Things might now be the same, but that's all the past. As long as we just forgive and forget this will be fine."

"Alright." She held out her hoof, and you two shook to a new friendship. "Do yah still need a job? We could always use help." She offered.

"I might help out once in a while, but I got my own business now." You try not to gloat.

"Ah heard about it, but didn't believe it, How'd ya do it?" She asked.

"It just happened." You said frankly, it was the best way you could put it. "By the way, why was Big Mac so quick to apologize after the fight?" It wasn't much of a fight so much as you getting your ass handed to you.

"I had a talk with him." She explained that she had told Big Mac that it wasn't worth what he made it worth. After all that you two caught up on your personal lives and adventures. After a while you two had parted ways, you felt good to gain back a friend.


	14. Chapter 14

Memory

Chapter 14

The usual rush you experienced by now is done, the store was empty. Now you have three to four hours full of nothing better to do than sit here and watch the coffee go stale, only to make a fresh batch, it was a minor complaint to what you had, you had a very successful business that everyone has seemed to taken to their liking. This was great, although, you felt sad because you didn't remember your old life, and you have been forgetting a lot of the first time you went to Ponyville. Sitting here and recollecting has been less of a hobby and more of a chore, struggling to remember, seeing how you only knew of the recent past of attempted suicide and falling for Fluttershy. You wish you could remember how you became friends with the other ponies, and how you bonded with them, all this aside you notice the door opening, you come to a less lazy position to greet the customer.

"Hello, how may I help you?" You ask.

"Oh, it's you; don't you have any other workers?" His voice was dry, and sardonic. It was the colt from the other day. You lose your smile.

"No, it's just me." You explained.

"No smile? Is _that_ how you greet your customers?" He sighed. You hated this guy's guts; even though you had no reason to other than he comes off as a dick. He looked at your hair. "Dude, you need a haircut."

"Are you going to buy something, or are you here just here to make snarky comments?" You asked, irritated.

"A little of column A, and a little of column B." He replied, and smirked. "Say, do you know of a filly named Fluttershy?" Your eyes fixed on him.

"Step off her, if that's what you're implying." You looked him right in the eye, his expression changed to a more apathetic tone.

"Whoa man, cool it, just sayin'." He said, and then smirked.

"Well, yeah, I do know her. You could say it even further than that." You sit back again. He smiled, ordered black coffee and left. You were relieved and worried at the same time. Relieved that he was gone, worried what he had in store for Flutters…you really liked that nickname…you were going to use it next chance you got. You focused back on priorities. You thought about it for ten minutes, and decided to close up shop early. Honestly, it could have been anybody else, but her? It's like he knew just where to hit you. You rush out of the store. You scan the area, the guy wasn't there, but Fluttershy was. You sigh with relief, happy that he didn't see her. You walk over. She looked at you, surprised.

"Fancy seeing you here." You greet her.

"Well, uhm, I need groceries some time." She said bluntly. You felt like a complete idiot, as if you were some loser. This all aside, you two did open up to each other more; there was a lot less studdering and silence.

"Y-yeah." You respond quietly. 'Way to through progress out the window.' You think to yourself. You look up and smile. "You want some help?"

"Aw man, that's weak." You both look over. It was _him._

"What do you want? I told you to step off." You tighten your stance, and stand your ground.

"What you're doing is pathetic; you have no chemistry with her." He smirked, this pissed you off to no belief. You close your eyes, sigh and then open them. You smile back, you felt cockier than ever.

"This is a lot of talk coming from a guy who presumably doesn't have a girlfriend." You finally smirk yourself, wiping the grin off of him.

"Hey man, that's low." He said.

"So says the man, who walks into my store and dishes me nothing but crap. Sounds like you're just as bitter as the coffee you order." You say with a sigh, and grin.

"Well at least I cut my hair." He stumbled on his words, running out of counter argument; he obviously wasn't expecting this, and neither did you. You still couldn't believe what you were saying. You noticed his mark.

"Why don't you go home, drama-boy?" You say arrogantly.

"It's theatrical art!" His face turned red, it seems you hit a soft spot. He ran off, frustrated. You turned to Fluttershy, feeling normal again. She was confused.

"Oh my, what was that about?" She asked. You explained to her what had happened.

"I don't hate him, it's more of I gave him what he deserved."

"You still shouldn't make fun of somepony, uhm, I mean; it would be nice if you didn't." She replied. You sighed.

"I'll apologize if I see him again." You tell her. You weren't sure if you were going to see him again. "So, did you want to go out somewhere soon?" You still had confidence, which you were glad, because he saved you from your dilemma of awkward silence.

"Oh, uhm, I'd love to." She said, her face was red, as you brought the attention of some ponies. "What did you have in mind?" She was visibly uncomfortable with the crowd.

"I'll fill you in on the details later, how about we just get groceries right now?" You smile softly, helping her get through the crowd. You picked up strawberries on the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Memory

Chapter 15

**Author's note: I'm not sure guys, I don't think this story's going over to well. I think I may just end this one and start a different one, which will be significantly more planned, but less updated. Let me know what you guys think.**

You awoke, not feeling like yourself. You walked out of your room, grabbing clothes on the way. You went to shower. Looking in the mirror you looked at the same blue eyes and dark brown hair. You needed your glasses, but they could wait. You studied your dry hands. As if you weren't the person you thought you were, you punch the wall, out of pent up aggression of something. You immediately regretted it as you now have a hole in your wall. You sigh.

"Another day, another pointless day." You mutter to yourself. You walked downstairs after your brief shower; you held up the picture you knew to well. It was the last picture of your mother, before she…passed away.

Waking up with a gasp, you sit in your bed staring back at the body you were now accustom to, hooves were back, and pale-ass coat. You were relieved, remembering how much you hated your life when you were human, but what made you want to go back? There had to be something.

"Oscar, you better get up! You're going to be late for work." Twilight called for you. You got up and got ready quickly. As you were getting ready, you noticed something about Twilight. She acted like your mother, looking out for you, getting irritated when you didn't listen. You smile. It was nice having her around. By the time you were ready you still had an hour before work. You look in the mirror. May be that self absorbed douche-bag was right at it was time for a haircut. But to what length, what was considered popular. You stopped there, when did you begin to care what's popular? You began walking out, opening before the rush. You walked though the town square, and noticed a crowd. You looked around, some looked at you, with some emotion you couldn't quite grasp. You manage through the crowd to get to your store…You just stood there…in shock. It was burning; the shop was burning to the ground. A police pony walked to you, and explained it was arson, and they were looking for someone responsible. You sigh. They managed to get the money. You were glad it wasn't like Earth money. You weren't too concerned about the money though. What you were concerned about was the specific recipe, it wasn't just coffee grounds, there were added ingredients to add flavor. Your damn memory, why does it suck so much? You walk home, with the money of course. The gift that was given to you by friends was just taken away in one swift flame. You had idea as to who it was, but of course you can't just accuse him, you had to find evidence. As for now though, you just wanted to lie in bed. You walked inside of the Golden Oaks library, or rather home. Twilight noticed you.

"I thought you had work?" She asked, rearranging books.

"I don't want to talk about it." You tell her and walk upstairs to your room. You plop in your bed and stare at the ceiling. Hours went by and you were visited by your friends. First was Pinkie Pie, she did her job in making you smile. She put on a show for you. You thanked her and she left to go attend to some business, as she said.

"Ponies everywhere need a smile; there are no brakes on the Pinkie train!" That itself made you laugh. You soon were visited by Rainbow Dash.

"Ah man, I heard, it really sucks." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I guess it's not all bad, I mean no one was hurt."

"Well yeah. So what do you plan to do now?" She asked

"Maybe find a new job as something else; I think I might have a feeling on what to do for my mark." You explain.

"Really?! That's great." She was excited to see her friend turn things around and get his mark. You two conversed for a while and then she was off as well. Rarity and Applejack were both out of town, but there was still one person left. Fluttershy walked in slowly. You sat up.

"Hey, how are you doing?" You ask her, completely forgetting the problem.

"How am I doing? What about you? You just had your store burned down." This was new Fluttershy.

"I wasn't _too_ attached to it." This was partly the truth. Of course you were happy people put this together for you, but it was just stressful working there. She sighed. "The date's still on right? I wanted to discuss details." You explained. She looked down.

"About that…" She said quietly.


End file.
